


Duty is calling

by cecewho



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Fluff and Angst, FrostIron - Freeform, Good Loki, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecewho/pseuds/cecewho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But what if I'm not good as a dad?"<br/>"Anthony you will be the best father in the universe. You're funny, protective and caring. No one is born to be a father, but I'm sure you'll do a great job."</p>
<p>[°frostiron° WARNING! mpreg]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty is calling

When Tony woke up that morning he knew that something was off. He and Loki had been together for five years and married for three and never in that entire time had Loki woke up before him, so why was Loki's side of the bed empty? Tony moved around the bed with uncoordinated movements due to his tiredness. He sit up and looked at his alarm clock; five in the morning. Now the man was starting to get worried. Loki was like a cat he loved sleeping and lie ins were one of his favorite things; he would never get up at five. 

"Lokes?" Called Stark. Silence was his only answer. The superhero stumbled out of the bed and started looking for the God. "Loki, oh Loki! Come on this is not funny." He shouted. All of sudden a small broken whimper got his attention. It was coming from the bathroom. The inventor ran into the room and there he found Loki. The Frost giant was lying on the floor near the toilet, panting, white as the wall behind him and covered in a thin layer of sweat. 

"Hey snowflake, you ok?" Asked Tony in a hushed tone kneeling in front of his lover. 

"Do I look okay to you Stark?" Snapped back the God. 

"So now we are back at calling me Stark eh? You must be really sick." Joked the inventor. 

"I'm not sick, I'm dying." 

"Come on you're not dying you just have the flu, come back to bed." 

"Too tired to walk. Carry me." 

"Alright princess." Tony picked up the God bridal style and carried him until they reached the bed where he laid him down. He placed his hand on the God forehead but it wasn't really hot, just warm and sticky with sweat. Loki in the meantime was burying himself under all the blankets he could find. "Hey Lokes, what are you feeling exactly?" Loki groaned and emerged from under the covers. "I feel sick, and my head hurts and I'm tired." Mumbled the God already half asleep. "Alright let's just go to bed, ok?" Loki answered with a snore. Tony hugged the God bringing his warm body nearer and wondering what could possibly be wrong with him. He decided that it was better to let Loki be seen by a doctor but that could be done at a more human hour that morning, so he dozed off.  

* * *

"No, everything looks fine; your temperature is okay, breathing too...maybe you just have a stomachache." Said Banner after he finished visiting Loki. "Thank you Bruce, see Lokes, you're not dying!" Cheered Tony smiling at the God who had his eyes closed and his head was resting on his shoulder...hey was Loki sleeping?

"Oh princesses?" Called Tony patting Loki on the arm. The Asgardian jumped and his eyes flew open. 

"Yes! What?!" 

"Hey, calm down, you fell asleep, just wanted to let you know that you're okay and not dying, wanna go back to bed?"

"Yes, please. Can I have some chocolate?" 

"Some what? Loki you just threw up, I don't really think that chocolate, is the best thing for you right now."

"But I want some! Please!"

"You're a child. Ok, I'll bring you some chocolate."

"Thank you darling, can you bring me also some green tea?"

"But you've never liked green tea!"

"Well I do now."

Loki was really a child sometimes. 

* * *

The following week was a complete hell. Loki threw up nearly every morning and was always tired. When he wasn't tired he had terrible mood swings and passed more time in the bathroom than with Tony. He also had strange cravings. 

"Loki I'm back with your doughnuts, do I have to bring them to you or the princess can walk for once?" Asked Tony walking in the living room. 

"Oh Anthony just in time! I don't want doughnuts anymore, do we have any ice cream?" 

"Are you kidding me? I just got back from the shop to buy your stupid doughnuts and NOW you tell that you don't want them?! What the hell Loki!?" Tony was shouting by now. He knew it was stupid to get mad for something so insignificant, but he'd barely had any sleep since he was always helping Loki or was too worried for the God to rest. Loki's eyes were filling with tears and he looked shocked and sad. 

"You don't love me anymore..." He whispered, looking down. One single tear fell from his eye and Tony threw himself on the couch where the God was and started hugging him. 

"No, no, never, I love you so much, I'm just really stressed because of this whole thing. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Each word was followed by a kiss and the God was smiling again. 

"Really?" 

"Yes, I love you so much, look I'll go and buy you an ice cream! What flavor do you want?"

"Vanilla and chocolate."

"Vanilla and chocolate awesome! I'll come back in no time, maybe we could cuddle on the couch after I come back, yeah sounds good, choose a film Lokes! Bye!!"

Tony was talking really fast still scared of the God reaction, so he bought the ice cream and came back at home. He took some blankets and hugged Loki. That night they watched Beauty and the Beast. 

* * *

"Tony can I talk to you for a second?" Asked Bruce one afternoon two days after. 

"Sure. What's up?"

"Have you ever though about the possibility that Loki might be, you know...pregnant?"

"Bruce, do you realize that Loki is a male, right? I know that the long hair can trick sometime but-"

"Tony I'm serious. All his symptoms are usually caused by a pregnancy. I know he is a male, but he is also a shapeshifter, and I've done some research and if what I found out is true, he had already gave birth in his past." Tony's face was almost comical. His eyes were wide and his lips thin. He stared at the doctor for half a minute. 

"Maybe you two should talk...let me know ok?" Tony nodded as the other Avenger left the room.

"Oh, and Tony, this might be useful." Said Bruce throwing a small box which said "pregnancy test". 

Oh god. 

* * *

"Oh sweetie, we need to talk!" Shouted Tony as he walked in their bedroom where he found Loki reading. 

"Mm?"

"Maybe I know what is wrong with you."

"I'm pregnant." Said Loki with the calmest tone not even looking up from his book. 

"What? You knew?!" 

"Of course Anthony, do you think I'm stupid? I still don't know why it took you so long to realize."

"Took me so long?! Loki here on Midgard men are not supposed to get pregnant, have you ever thought about mentioning this before? You know, that you could get pregnant?!" 

"Why?! Are you not happy about this?!" 

"It's not that, it's just...a big shock..." Tony calmed down a bit. 

"Listen, I'm really happy, I'm just really shocked because I didn't expect this." 

"I understand." Said Loki smiling and opening his arms to let Tony come on the bed near him. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too."

"So this is really happening? We are becoming fathers?" Said Tony a bit uncertain. 

"Yes Tony." Answered Loki smiling. 

"But what if I'm not good as a dad?"

"Anthony you will be the best father in the universe. You're funny, protective and caring. No one is born to be a father, but I'm sure you'll do a great job." Tony smiled. "Okay, goodnight Lokes."

"Night Anthony."

* * *

Telling the other avengers was an adventure. When Tony told Steve the soldier spit out the coffee he was drinking and looked at Tony like he had just seen a ghost. The black widow didn't have any spectacular reaction but she looked happy at the news. Barton looked desperate at the thought of Loki's mood swings and hoped that the future kid would get Tony's personality. Then he thought about Loki's gender and was comically confused. When Tony gave Bruce the confirmation that he was right, the doctor smiled and gave them his congratulations. 

What Tony was worried about, was Thor's reaction. It was his baby brother after all, and the God was really protective. 

"Thor, Loki is...pregnant." Said Tony expecting the worst reaction. Surely not a pair of strong arms hugging him and lifting him from the ground. He let out a yelp of surprise.

"Man of iron, this is amazing news!! I'm so happy for you two!!" Shouted in his ear the God. Now Tony understood why Loki didn't want to break the news to the God. He probably didn't want their baby to die crushed by Thor's acts of affections. 

* * *

The next few months were really busy. They started buying everything necessary for their future kid. Tony was acting super anxious buying anything that could be remotely useful, any kind of toy that looked appealing and an infinite stock of diapers and baby food. Loki and Tony didn't want to know their baby's gender until it was born so they bought clothes that were okay in any case. They also bought as a joke two small blankets one with Ironman's helmet on it and one with Loki's horns. They decided that the room right next to theirs would become the nursery. After a small fight about what colour the walls should be they opted for a light blue with some white on the ceiling to make some clouds. They bought a crib which they tried to assemble but with no result, so they had to call the others and Natasha succeeded in the mission all by herself. After all the work was done Tony and Loki went to bed, exhausted but happy. Maybe this pregnancy thing was so hard after all. 

* * *

This pregnancy thing was hard. And awful and terribly tiring. It was the last month and Loki was huge. He wasn't moving from his bed and all he did was complain and shout at Tony. 

"Loki I'm back." Said Tony as he came crashing down on the bed next to his lover after a battle with the avengers. He was exhausted and his side ached. He just wanted to sleep. 

"What took you so long? I was worried! You know I shouldn't be under any kind of stress for our baby's health!"

"I know darling, but I had to stop another villain from taking over the world." 

"Did you at least buy me my biscuits?"

"No, I'm sorry love but I didn't have time and I wanted to come home to you." Loki pouted. "See you don't care about me!" 

"No Loki I do care but I'm just-" Tony tried to explain but was interrupted by Loki. 

"Then could you please go and buy me my biscuits, I'm starving." Tony groaned and got up from the bed. Fifteen minutes later he was back. He threw the biscuits on the bed and then he laid down completely out of energy. He was asleep before he even touched the pillow. "Thank you Anthony, do you want one?" Asked Loki. When he didn't get any answers he looked at Tony. The God felt guilty now that he watched how tired his husband was. He had dark circles under his eyes and a pained expression on his face. Loki noticed that he was lying on his back which was odd because Tony always slept on his side. With a bit of fear he lifted Tony's shirt to check him. There was a huge dark bruise that covered his side from his ribs to the start of his leg.  Loki gasped and with a quick spell healed Tony. He then kissed him on the cheek and nuzzled into his lover's chest before he fell asleep. Maybe he had been too hard on the super hero.  

* * *

"This is all your fault! I'm fat, I can't stop eating and my belly hurts!" 

"Come on snowflake calm down, you're not fat you are amazing and this is not entirely my fault!" Said Tony in a calm tone making small circles in his lover's back to calm him. He tried to kiss Loki's cheek but he was rejected with a slap.

"Hey what was that for? I'm just trying to help!" All of sudden Loki's eyes widened and he stopped moving. 

"Loki?"

"Anthony I think my waters just broke." Said Loki in a whisper. 

"Your what?! Oh no, hold on, what should I do?!" Cried Tony panicking. 

"Call an ambulance and take some clothes for the hospital." 

Tony ordered Jarvis to call the ambulance and he rushed in the other room to take a bag. He heard a pained sound from their room. "Loki!! Are you ok?" Screamed Tony running in the room. "Just a contraction. Tony come here and hold my hand I need to change in my female form to make everything easier but it's going to hurt." 

"Ok, ok." Loki held Tony's hand with a strong grip which became stronger during the spell. After the green fog was gone he could see Loki's female version. Loki was so beautiful in any form. She looked really similar to the usual Loki the only difference was the form of his face and some lineaments. And boobs. And of course she had a vagi-

"TONY!! I need help! I need to get up!" Screamed Loki with her higher and feminine voice. 

"Sure, yeah ok, so at my 3 you try to push yourself off the bed while I pull. One, two, three!" In a swift movement Loki was standing and now Tony could see the wet patch created from Loki's waters. 

"Oh god, I'm gonna be sick." Said Tony feeling light headed.

"No please Tony I need you here now please." Pleaded Loki gripping Tony's shirt. In that moment Jarvis told them that the ambulance was there. They walked out of the house but they had to stop halfway because Loki had another contraction. 

"Just breath, Loki, in and out remember all the exercises?" Loki started breathing more slowly still holding Tony's hand while they were arriving at the hospital. When they got there they were given a room, Loki was hooked up to an IV and Tony was given one of those doctor uniforms to stay in the room with him. Loki's labour was painful to watch and Tony stayed at her side for hours just holding her hand and whispering in her ear sweet nothings. At some point (around the sixth hour or so) Loki requested her usual tea and biscuits and Tony started walking to the cafeteria of the hospital. As he exited from the room he was faced by all the avengers smiling and a really nervous Thor. "So how is it going?? Is he okay?" Asked Steve. 

"He, well she now since he shape shifted, is in pain, but nothing unbearable. The doctor said it's going to take some time so she asked for a tea and biscuits." Tony said and laughed nervously. 

"And how are you Tony?" Asked Natasha. 

"I'm just...nervous and excited and I just can't stand seeing him, her, dammit, in pain I just..."

Tony didn't realize he was trembling until he felt Steve guiding him to a seat. 

"I'll go and take the drinks ok? Just sit down for a bit alright?" Offered the soldier. 

"Yes Steve thank you." Smiled Tony. 

"Tony, everything will be alright you'll see." Said reassuringly Banner. 

"Yeah, but what if everything doesn't go well, what if the kid dies or has a problem what if it happens to Loki...I, I can't." Said Tony with a sob, voicing his doubts. 

"Tony it won't happen, I would like to remind you that your husband is a god." 

Tony let out half a laugh. Steve came back with the tea. Tony thanked him and started walking back in the room. Loki was lying tired and sweaty in the bed a little more pale than usual but she smiled when Tony walked in. "How are you doing love?" Asked Tony handing her the tea. "A bit better, your midgarian drugs are amazing at taking away the pain." Tony smiled and went back to his place right next to Loki.  He was about to take her hand when said hand came up and caressed sweetly Tony's cheek. "Everything will go just fine, stop worrying." She said smiling and Tony smiled back. 

* * *

When the doctor came again in the room to check on Loki, Tony was half asleep near the bed. It had been 12 hours since they first got into the hospital. 

"Okay we can start to push." At this Tony was wide awake. The room was all of sudden full of doctors and nurses all around Loki who was making awful sounds while she pushed. Tony's hand was being crushed by Loki's grip. After 10 minutes or so Tony got up because his body was aching. Out of curiosity he leaned to see what were all the doctors watching. 

"Oh God, is that blood?" Said Tony with a trembling voice as he saw only for a second what was the doctor's view of Loki's labour. His head started spinning and then there was only darkness. 

* * *

Tony woke up with a groan. His neck and the back of his head ached and his vision was foggy. Everything around him was white and he was surrounded by noise. Where was he? Then he remembered. 

"LOKI!!" He screamed as he got up from the gurney. His head started spinning and he had to get back down almost immediately. "Well good morning Tony!" Said Banner. 

"What happened? And where is Loki?? Is he, okay?" 

"You passed out after seeing the miracle of life. Loki is okay, he just finished giving birth, do you want to see?"

Tony rushed out of the stretcher and followed Bruce in the room where Loki was lying. He was back in his male form and was panting, white as a sheet but smiling. He was smiling in the way he smiled at their wedding or when he and Tony were lying together in bed after sex. He was truly happy. Tony looked around the room with big eyes and he realized that there was a sound he was ignoring.  Actually a cry. The doctor came back with a small thing in his arms. He gave the thing to Loki who took it as if it was the most important and fragile thing in the world. Tony slowly walked next to him. And he saw what the thing was. It was his son, no not son, his daughter. She was so small and Loki was holding her over his chest looking down and murmuring things Tony couldn't understand. 

"She is so beautiful." Whispered Tony looking at the little girl wrapped in the pink blanket. 

"Indeed. Hey, this is your father. Tony do you want to hold her?" Said Loki with an exhausted voice. 

"Yes please." Said Tony taking her in his arms. She was tiny and making small gurgling noises. He looked at her face. She had Tony's nose and Loki's lips, the avenger secretly hoped that she had Loki's green eyes, but at the moment the girl's eyes were closed and he could wait. Tony was scared to death that he was holding her in the wrong way, or maybe too tight; he was scared that anything could happen to her. She was so precious. 

"Well hello there, I'm you dad, the one who sang all the cool songs and provided the food." Whispered Tony smiling. He then noticed small wet dots in his daughter's blanket and he realized he was crying. He gave her back to Loki who smiled at her once more when a doctor came and said that they needed to put her in the ICU. The doctor then informed them that it would be better for Loki to stay in the hospital for two days. They agreed and silently watched as their daughter was carried away. 

"She is amazing. And you were great." Whispered Tony. 

"How do you know I was great? You were lying passed out somewhere." Joked Loki smiling. 

"You're always great that's how I know it."

"Do you have any names in mind?" Asked Loki. "I think she looked like a Catherine." 

"I like Catherine, you're right it fits her." 

"So that's it. Catherine Stark. Yeah I like that. So what will happen now?" 

"Now we are starting our family." Answered Loki with the same smile from before. Tony couldn't help but lean forward and kiss his husband. Everything was alright now. 

* * *

"DAD! DAD! Look what I drawed!! This is me in the middle and this is you and papa." Screamed the 3 years old Catherine holding up a piece of paper full of colors. Sure it wasn't a masterpiece but to Loki's eyes it was amazing. 

"Wow! Darling it's amazing let's go and show it to papa alright?" The little girl laughed as Loki picked her up and put her on his shoulders. 

"Hey papa, look what our artist did!" Called Loki. Tony put down the project he was working on and came near his husband and daughter. 

"My little Katy this looks amazing, come on we are going to put this on the board so that papa can always look at it while he works." With a pin he attached Catherine's work on the board where he kept all his projects. 

"Papa can we watch Finding Nemo? Please!!" Finding Nemo was Katy's favorite movie and they watched it nearly every day. 

"Of course sweetie, go on the couch and wait for us we'll be coming in a minute." Said Tony. He watched their daughter run out of the room giggling. She had shoulder length brown wavy hair and a chubby happy face. Her eyes were of a dark emerald green, just like her father, and her cheeks were full of small adorable freckles. "So do you like being a father mister Stark?" Asked Loki coming nearer to untie Tony's tie. 

"I love it." Answered Tony looking in Loki's beautiful eyes. They leaned down for a kiss.

"DAD! PAPA!" 

"Duty is calling." Laughed Tony as he and Loki walked to the couch where they cuddled up with their daughter and the movie started. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> So thank you so much for reading this...thing.. i REALLY hope you liked it, and hey, if you did, leave me a review those make me very happy :)!  
> I'm really sorry if some of the medical things were not exact, I tried to get as much true information as possible (also by having a REALLY awkward conversation with my mum), but you know i have not given birth yet, so i don't really know XD!  
> BTW IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED IN LEAVING ME A PROMPT I'M TAKING THEM AT THE MOMENT AND I'D LOVE TO DO SOME OF THEM!  
> So yeah i think that's everything,  
> i hope you're all having a good day!
> 
> cece :)


End file.
